<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>September, 2022 by Untoward</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003047">September, 2022</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untoward/pseuds/Untoward'>Untoward</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time is Nothing [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original female character (mentioned) - Freeform, time traveller’s wife au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untoward/pseuds/Untoward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello?” Callum said, his tone a little unsure.</p><p>“Thank god you have the same number,” Ben said from the other side of the phone, “I’m sorry to wake you, but can you pick me up?” </p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Callum whispered and threw the duvet off him, “Where are you?” </p><p>Or </p><p>Time Travellers Wife au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time is Nothing [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>September, 2022</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not proof read yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>Callum is 31, Ben is 28 and 24</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They keep on having arguments.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They keep on having arguments about Lexi.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ben, you know this is the right thing for her to do.” Callum says as he takes one of the plates from the drying rack and runs a tea towel over it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben doesn’t say anything, he just takes in a deep breath before going back to the glass he has in his hands. He runs it under the tap and lets Callum carry on speaking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lola and Jay think this is a good idea, I do too, why are you so opposed to it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum can’t stop speaking about it, even though it is clear Ben would rather speak about anything else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was their week to have Lexi, and it was the first night she was here. Ben had held her a little tighter when she first came than he had the week before, he had made her favourite dinner and now she was upstairs, pretending to be asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ever since she had retreated, Callum wouldn’t stop talking about the issue at hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you want what’s best for her?” Callum asked as he placed a plate on the shelf and closed the cupboard. He heard what he assumed was a glass smash in the sink, and he sighed in frustration.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“You know I do Callum!” Ben said in a harsh tone and stepped away from the sink to look at his husband. “You know I do, which is why I don’t want her to go to the sessions, alright?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t you see that doesn’t make any sense?” Callum puts the tea towel on the counter top and takes a few steps forward so he’s stood in front of Ben. “Attending the sessions that Dr. Ayad has offered will make her safer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only if they work,” Ben says, with tears starting to form in his eyes. “And if they don’t work, I would have gotten her hopes up only for her to be hurt and disappointed and I don’t want that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s scared, Ben.” Callum says honestly “she’s already started to travel and she’s worried.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Ben says in a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remembers the first time it happened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first time Ben travelled was when he was 6 and when Lexi had turned 6 he had waited all year for it to happen. He had prepared her, told her all about what happened to him and told her what to do if she was to ever end up in that situation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was only little and Ben could tell she was scared but was trying to put on a brave face. He had held her tight and told her</span>
  <span class="s2"> If it ever happens just do what I said and you should be alright, okay baby?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it never happened. She didn’t travel when she was 6 or 7 or 8 or 9. They had all found themselves in a false sense of security. Maybe she didn’t get the gene that her dad had, maybe it was all going to be okay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben had received a phone call 2 months ago, Lola had been crying hysterically over the phone and when Ben had calmed her down long enough to find out what was going on, he went over in a heartbeat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lexi had traveled, and when he got there he saw Lola sitting on the sofa staring at Lexi’s clothes and silently crying. It took her 2 hours to get back home and she spent the rest of the night cuddled in between her mum and dad while she cried into their shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben had taken her to Dr. Ayad, the geneticist he had been seeing for a year to try and get her some help.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben wasn’t a fan of the solution she had offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the one who took her to Dr. Ayad to get her some help, and now that it’s being offered - “</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought maybe she could put her on medication to stop her travelling, something a bit more certain than session that - “</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sessions that will hopefully teach her to control when and where she travels, that’s huge, Ben.” Callum closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. “You can’t change who you are, both of you. You were born like this, and that’s okay. But hopefully with some time she can learn how to travel safely.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what if it doesn’t work, huh, Callum? What if it doesn’t work and she ends up like me, not being able to hold down a job, not being able to make friends, not being able to give my husband the life he </span>
  <span class="s2">deserves</span>
  <span class="s1"> - “</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ben - “</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Ben shakes his head “No, I’m going to hold off for something better. She deserves that much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum says nothing, just shakes his head and leaves the kitchen, going up the stairs and starts preparing himself for bed.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">// </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum hadn’t gotten much sleep, tossing and turning all night. He kept on replaying the conversation he had with Ben in his head and his heart was hurting. For Lexi, for Lola, for </span>
  <span class="s2">Ben</span>
  <span class="s1">. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was only half asleep when he heard his phone go off. He looked over at Ben to sleep him fast asleep. </span>
  <span class="s2">That boy could sleep through a storm, </span>
  <span class="s1">Callum thought and a small smile graced his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached the bedside table and quickly grabbed his phone, glancing at the home screen. No caller ID. Callum frowned as he answered the phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello?” Callum said, his tone a little unsure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Thank god you have the same number,” </span>
  <span class="s1">Ben said from the other side of the phone, </span>
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry to wake you, but can you pick me up?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, yeah,” Callum whispered and threw the duvet off him, “Where are you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">//<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum pulled up to a car park in the middle of Peckham. He looked down at the steering wheel, tapping his forefinger up and down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked to the side when he heard the door opening only to see a younger looking Ben climb into the passenger seat. Ben looked over at him and gave him a bright smile, Callum felt a pang in his chest but smiled back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for picking me up, I thought I was going to die of hypothermia.” Ben let out a little chuckle but Callum didn’t respond, he just carried on looking at the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben gave out a little cough and shuffled in his seat, “Where’s Ben?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I left him sleeping at home,” Callum said, his voice going a little hoarse as he thought back to the fight they had earlier today. “I needed to be alone from him for a little bit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” Ben asked, his voice sounding amused. “How is that working out for you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum let out a chuckle, before wiping away the single tear that rolled down his eyes. “Um, we’ve just been fighting a lot recently, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What a prick.” Ben said and Callum nodded his head vigorously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, a total prick.” Callum finally turned his head from the steering wheel to look at Ben. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum’s breath was taken away at the sight of him. He looked young, he looked like the Ben he had met in real time, maybe a year into their relationship. He gingerly lifted his hand and placed it on Ben’s cheek, Ben smiled up at him and he pushed his cheek further into his hand. Callum started to stroke his cheek with his thumb.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s so good to see you,” Callum said honestly. “I’ve missed you so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben didn’t say anything back, just moved forward until their lips met in a gentle, chaste kiss. Callum moves away and rested his forehead on Ben’s, still very much in each other’s space, breathing the same air. Ben gave him a cheesy smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi.” He whispered and Callum smiled back at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben brought them back into another kiss, and Callum cupped Ben’s face in the palm of his hands. Ben moved out of the passenger seat so he was straddling Callum. He opened up Callum’s mouth and slipped his tongue into Ben’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you got stuff?” Ben asked when they finally pulled away, still breathing each other’s air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum let’s out a chuckle but nods his head. “Ben keeps stuff in the glove box, ‘just in case.’”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum rolls his eyes at that but Ben grins and reaches to open the glove box. “I love me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum nods his head gently. “Yeah, yeah I love you too.”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">//<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning, Callum makes a full English breakfast for all of them. He knows it’s Lexi and Ben’s favourite and he thought after the night they had, they all deserved to wake up to a nice breakfast.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Ben walks into the kitchen, he sees Lexi and Callum setting up the plates. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“What’s all this, hmm?” He asks as he walks towards his daughter and places a kiss on the top of her head.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad!” She whines and wiggles out of her grasp. “I’m 10 now, I’m not a baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll always be my baby.” He says and pats her head gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just thought we all deserved a nice breakfast, so I made yours and Lexi’s favourite.” Callum says with a small smile and Ben gives him a weird look. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Lex, why don’t you take your plate and go wait for us in the living room, yeah?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lexi shrugs her shoulders and takes her plate from the countertop and leaves the kitchen, Ben slowly closes the door behind her. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“You’re acting weird,” Ben said and folded his arms as he looked at Callum “you’re in a weirdly happy mood considering we had a fight yesterday.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not acting weird - “</span>
</p><p class="p2">“You are,” Ben says sternly, and pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose “and I also know you sneaked out in the middle of the night, don’t think I didn’t notice.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could have opened with that - “</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s going on, Cal?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing! I promise,” Callum took in a deep breath “remember that night, in the car park? When I picked you up and we...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum trailed off and he saw Ben’s face drop in relief. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed it slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, did you really think I’d cheat on you? Because if you did then I’m really offended.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“No, of course not,” Ben said and made his way to Callum, putting his hands around his waist. “I was scared you had enough of me and left.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you crazy?” Callum said softly “you’re my husband and I love you very much, a stupid fight is not going to change that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was a pretty big fight.” Ben said but Callum was quick to shake his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“You stop that,” Callum said sternly “I’ve been with you for five years now, I’ve known you since I was 6. You know I could never love another the way I love you.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re too good for me, Callum.” Ben says honestly. “But I’m too selfish to let you go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t go anyway,” Callum leans down and pecks Ben’s lips “And you’re not too good for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum grabs his and Ben’s plate from the counter top and makes his way to the dining room before Ben speaks up. “I’m thinking about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum turns his head and raises his eyebrow at Ben. “Hmm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Having Lexi go to those sessions,” Ben takes in a deep breath “I still thinks he deserves something better, something solid but if this is all that can be offered at this time...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s better than nothing, Ben.” Callum says with a small smile. “I’m glad you’re thinking about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">//<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben was cuddled up next to Callum on the sofa, with Lexi on his other side when he traveled. They were watching Westside Story and it was just getting to his favourite bit when he felt himself go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He materialised in east London’s busiest shopping centres and he cursed a little when he realised it was right in the middle of the centre. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit!” He cursed and ran to the closest shop. He tried to hide from retail workers, took some clothes into the changing rooms and broke the labels off the clothes. He walked out the shop without being stopped and he didn’t know if he should feel proud or not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was walking through the shopping centre when he heard a familiar voice shout out at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad!” He turned around to see a blonde girl who looked an awful lot like Lexi smiling brightly at him. “Daddy!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl ran up to him and hugged him so tightly the wind was knocked out of him. She came up to his chest and her blonde hair was a lot longer. She stayed glued to his chest but looked up at him and smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lex?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t answer him, she just kept on smiling. Lexi looked back at her group of friends to see they were distracted, and took her dad’s hand before dragging him away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon, dad, lets go.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They ended up walking outside the shopping centre and Ben couldn’t hide his shock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How old are you, baby?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m 15, not a baby now, am I?” She said cheekily</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll always be my baby.” Ben replies and Lexi grinned so hard at that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How old are you?” She asked and out her hands in her coat pockets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m 28,” Ben said and Lexi just nodded her head. “So, tell me about your life now, how’s school? What are you learning?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, not much at school just the boring stuff but I read a lot, mostly about different time periods. Callum and I are also re-reading Harry Potter. I’m also taking a lot of dance classes, mum wants me to audition for The Royal Ballet when I’m a little bit older but I’m much more into tap,” Ben smiled at that, tap was always his favourite dance form. “I think I want to audition for Brit school do sixth form - I also saw Gran working in the caff a few days ago when she was a lot younger,” Lexi said and Ben stopped in his tracks, staring at his girl. “She was beautiful, I saw her holding you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re still time travelling?” Ben asks her reluctantly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Callum says you and I are exactly alike, but Dr. Ayad says I’m a prodigy because sometimes I can choose where I go.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“You can control it?” Ben asks in shock “when you go and when you come back?”</p><p class="p2">“Well, I’m learning.” Lexi tells him gently. “I saw you and Callum walking in the street when I was a lot younger. You walked right by me, you two were arguing.” She said with a chuckle.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben let out a small smile and nodded his head. “I bet,” he looked at his little girl, all grown up. He quickly pulled her into another tight hug and she hugged up back just as tight. She snuggled into his chest and took in a deep breath, as if to commit him to memory. “It’s so good to see you Lex.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“It’s good to see you too, dad.” She mumbled into his chest before lifting her head and looking up at him. “I’ve missed you so much.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sees Lexi’s eyes glass over and he knows what has happened. He brings his hand up and rests it on her cheek, going down to kiss her forehead. “How long has it been?” He asks softly “How old were you when I died, it’s okay, you can tell me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lexi’s lips purse at the thought but she takes in a deep breath. “13, I was 13 years old.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“13.” Ben says back to her, trying to keep his voice calm for his daughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, baby, it’s okay. It’s okay.” He kisses her forehead again, trying to show her as much affection as he can before he goes. “I’ve just never traveled past my own life before.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hugs her tighter. “How’s Callum?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lexi lays her head on Ben’s chest and sighs. “He’s okay. Sad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben nods his head and runs his fingers through her hair before he starts to feel himself go. He quickly pulls away from her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You better go, I don’t want to keep you from your friends.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re about to leave, aren’t you?” Lexi asks when she pulls back and Ben gives her a sad smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay,” she gives him a small smile “it was so good to see you dad, I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I love you too and I always will, please remember that.”</p><p class="p2">“I will.” Lexi kisses his cheek and starts to walk away. “Bye daddy.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bye, Lex.”</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">// </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Ben comes back Lexi is already asleep, and he can’t wait for her to wake up tomorrow so he can hold her tight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum is sitting on the living room and he goes to sit next to him, draping his body across Callum’s and cuddling into his side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, you alright? What’s gotten you all cuddly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just want you to know I love you.” He says sincerely and looks up Callum, placing a kiss on his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too,” Callum said back “where did you go?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was with Lex, when she’s 15.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Callum asked in shock “15?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben nods his head. “She can control it, Cal,” he said quietly. “Sometimes, she says he’s learning but she can control where and when she goes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum smiles downs at him a runs his hand through Ben’s hair. “Well, that’s great, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Ben says with a smile. “It’s is. I want her to go to the sessions. When she wakes up tomorrow we’ll call Dr. Ayad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Callum just nods his head, kisses Ben’s cheek and lets his husband rest in his arms for the rest of the night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr at babygaycal ! Please leave comments on your thoughts about this chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>